Kissing Booths
by maureenbrown
Summary: Of course, they put one of the shyest, gayest kids in charge of the Kissing Booth. Carlos de Vil absolutely hates Auradon Prep, his local public high school at this moment. Kissing Booth AU, one-shot, Jaylos/Jarlos, with Lonnie/Mal, Doug/Evie, and Ben/Chad.


A/N: I'm so glad to be back and writing. Enjoy! :D

x-x-x

Of course, they put one of the shyest, gayest kids in charge of the Kissing Booth.

Carlos de Vil absolutely hates Auradon Prep, his local public high school at this moment.

He figures this is better than staying at home with Cruella, but really, kissing girls just doesn't work well with him. It's not that the girls that have kissed him haven't been pretty, it's just the fact that they're _girls_.

He feels bad when Jane gives him a little peck and he imagines a tan, muscled hottie (not naming names here) instead of her, but he can't help it.

Lonnie calls him from her booth over. "Having fun, C?" She asks joyously, her lips a little puffy and cherry red.

He resists the urge to feel his own lips as he gives a noncommittal shrug. "It's for the good of the school, right?" Carlos says, sounding a bit glum.

Carlos just doesn't understand, everybody else seems to be doing fine except him.

Well, more than fine, actually.

Everybody had used the Kissing Booth as a chance to pluck up the courage to ask the person of their choice out.

Last week, Doug had timidly asked Evie for a kiss, paying up, and Evie kissed him _way_ over the time limit. They're now dating.

Ditto with Chad and Ben (Ben did it along with Evie, the rules are that one girl and one boy must participate each week).

Unlike Doug, Chad unabashedly strutted up to Ben, apparently forgetting the whole paying part, and snogged him. Unfortunately, his mistake came out of Carlos's pocket, who was at the scene during that time.

Carlos is snapped to attention when Jay Clyde makes his way over to Carlos's direction. Jay is a pranker, a past kleptomaniac, and a huge jock. He's also known for his elaborate partying and his love for the football team he's on, where he's the quarterback.

He's probably the most popular kid in the school, and nearly _everybody_ is in love with him.

That includes Carlos, who had fallen for him on day one, when he'd been his chemistry partner (he was awful at it, but at least Carlos able to hold his hand and pour the highly flammable substance into the beaker with him).

Mal, Lonnie's girlfriend, who was leaning on the booth, steps forward. "Keep walking Jay," she warns her friend, but Carlos can tell she's serious. She's been scaring off business, glaring at anybody who even comes _near_ Lonnie, causing them to either give the Asian money without a kiss or go to Carlos.

Jay stops, wrapping his arm around the purple-haired girl's shoulder. "Relax, M. She's not who I'm gonna kiss." He smirks down upon her, before shooting Lonnie a wink. "No offense."

Lonnie stares blankly at him. "None taken."

Wait… Carlos's brain short circuits like one of his failed inventions (there weren't many, but still).

If he wasn't going to kiss Lonnie, then…

"One kiss, please." Jay smiles at him, placing a dollar onto the booth table like he's ordering something (which he kind of is).

Carlos makes a little choking sound at the back of his voice.

The quarterback chuckles, then reaches forward and grabs Carlos lightly by his black and white sweater, drawing him forward. He pulls him so that they're an inch apart, giving Carlos time to back out if he wants to, and makes his eyebrows go in an up and down motion.

Carlos stutters out a laugh before Jay dips his head and connects their lips together, mostly innocent except for the fact that Jay nips him with his teeth, making Carlos squeak.

Their eyelids flutter closed as Carlos places his hand on Jay's neck, kissing him back and hoping he's not _too_ awful at it. Out of all the people to kiss him today, Jay is by far the best (though he's a little biased).

"And here I am ready to give you a peck on the cheek when I see this. Would I be wrong to say you're a little busy?" A sweet voice says behind them.

Carlos shoves Jay away a little roughly, his hands then flying to his puffy, pink lips and covering them. "Evie, what're you doing here?" He asks, his words muffed and incredulous, glaring at his best friend.

"I was planning on donating, but I think Jay could use my dollar." She hands it to him, and he takes it graciously.

Jay looks really happy, like he does when he scores the last goal during a game, and warmth blossoms in Carlos's chest.

"I'll be using that, thanks." Jay says with a smirk, taking Carlos's hand away from his mouth and intertwining his fingers with one hand while using the other two curl his fingers into his hair. He heatedly open mouth kisses Carlos, all the while, the three girls giggle in the background.

As soon as their tongues meet, he pulls himself away. "I think I can end my shift, I've got enough money." Carlos decides and Jay beams.

"I'll take over for you. Have fun!" Lonnie offers helpfully, and _damn_ Carlos owes her one.

Jay grabs his hand again and helps him out of the booth, as they jog back to their dorms.

Before they burst in through Jay's room, he stops, and Carlos accidentally smacks into the door. Not that he cares, especially since he's with _Jay_ of all people.

"Wanna go out with me?" Jay asks as if he were declaring the sky to be blue, and Carlos blanches.

"You can't just ask me like that!" He says, and yeah, he shouldn't be playing hard to get when he's a nerd, while Jay is downright _godly_.

Except the older boy takes this as a challenge, and he bends down on one knee like he's proposing, holding Carlos's tiny hands in his own. "Carlos de Vil, I've been deeply in love with you ever since you saved me from the awful fate of a beaker exploding. Will you make me the luckiest man alive and go out with me already?" He asks cheesily.

Carlos's brain seems to have the "I'm in love with you" part on repeat, but he musters up a shake of his head.

"About freaking time, c'mon." Jay kicks open the door and drags Carlos in, immediately connecting their lips again.


End file.
